FLUFF OF BONES AND FIRE
by StormyFictioners
Summary: Fluff. Gaster has been stressed about his core project along with his two skeleton children, and frankly he just needs a drink. What better place than this Grillby's bar he heard of. Gaster/Grillby fluff. don't like don't read. we do not own Undertale. -on hiatus- (if we ever update it again.) -Check out our poll-
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is another Undertale Fic by **TempestJewel** and **a fanfictioner.** We started writing this before we started 'The Dining Experience' so it is on hiatus until we get back to it. This is all fluff. The worst thing in this story is kissing… and it isn't even intense. Hope you enjoy! Remember to comment or message us if you have any questions!

* * *

Gaster sighed tucking his boys in he smiled "goodnight my little ones..." He said kissing each of their foreheads.

Papyrus giggles and babbles as the babybones cuddled up to Sans.

Toriel smiled adjusting her glasses she was babysitting for the night since Gaster wanted to go out.

"Try to relax while you are out. You've been looking stressed lately. You could use a night out." toriel told Gaster as she walked with him to the door.

"I'll attempt to have fun I promised you and the king... But you do have my number right? In case the boys need me... Oh maybe we should test out to see if you can call me..." He said taking out his phone to triple check that the queen had his number, of course she did, but he was a nervous wreck and a worrywort "Sans is so fragile..."

Toriel smiled gently laying a hand on his shoulder and turning him to the door "yes, dear i have your number and if anything comes up i will call you. Don't worry so much my dear. I know how to take care of children. They are perfectly fine in my care." pushing him lightly and going into her motherly tone "Now go have a good night out. I don't want to see you back here until at least 9 o'clock that will give you three hours. I believe you can last that long." finally she opened the door and had him standing in the doorway.

Gaster sighed and turned around to say more but the queen spammed the door in his face knocking him back a little. "Oh... Okay then..." He said and wrung his hands before sighing and walking down the road where could he go...

Gaster hummed he knew there was a bar nearby... He sighed and headed for it. It should have good food.

Grillby was having a slow day. He had his usals come, but most had left by now only a few stragglers were left. Mechanically Grillby cleaned some of his glasses while he waited for someone to need something.

Gaster came in trying to be not so noticeable but nearly turned right around when everyone looked at him anyway. Instead he straightened his lab coat and strode to the bar trying not to look uncomfortable.

Grillby blinked at the strange man that just walked into his bar. He had never seen this man before and Grillby prided himself with knowing everyone in snowden. Grillby slowly made his way to the skeleton who sat at the far end of his bar.

Gaster twirled his thumbs though look up at the literal light of the bar. "Oh! Um... Hello... I'm Wingdings Gaster... Nice to meet you?" He said nervously the bartender was... Hot to say the least.

Grillby nodded at this Mr. Wingdings. "Grillby, it'ssss a pleassssure Mr. Wingdingssss." Grillby's voice hissed and crackled lightly with his low flame not wanting to scare off the new customer. Grillby motioned to the cup in his hand in a subtle asking of what his new customer would want.

Gaster blushed cheekbones turning purple he had never heard such a lovely voice.

"Oh drink yes drink... Can I have a hot cup of you- uh no! I mean coco! Can I have coco!" He said covering his face in his hands.

Grillby's flames took on a blue tint in a blush. "O-of coursssssse." with that Grillby disappeared to the back of his bar. Quickly Grillby added water to a mug only to spill some on himself in his hurry. "Ah!" Grillby shouted in pain and dropped the mug it shattering on the floor. Clutching his hand to his chest Grillby took a few breaths trying to calm himself hissing at the painful sting. Trying again but more slowly and carefully Grillby was able to get a mug of hot chocolate made and even added some marshmallows. Rolling down his sleeves to cover the marks from his spill Grillby went to take the mug of hot chocolate back to the waiting skeleton.

Gaster frowned hearing the shout and the shattering of glass he didn't know if he was allowed or not but hopped over the counter and knocked on the door "sir are you okay?" He asked timidly.

Grillby opened the door to walk straight into the skeleton. Spilling his desired hot chocolate all over him. Grillby's eyes widened taking a step back from the mess of a scene in front of him "oh no! I'm sssssso sssssssorry!" quickly Grillby grabbed a rag and started trying to clean the hot liquid off of the skeleton while not getting any on himself. "I'm sssssso ssssssorry i'm normally not this clumsssssssy." Grillby apologized while wiping the skeleton down his natural heat doing most of the work especially now that he was extremely embarrassed making his flames a hot blue and 5 inches taller.

"Ah! Its okay!" Gaster said feeling the heat cling to his bones. "Normally people wait for the second date before falling for me! I mean uh is it hot in here or just you?! No that's not right!" Gaster kept stumbling over bad punny pick up lines as the coco dried off. However, with the increased heat his lab coat caught on fire being so close to flustered Grillby "AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Grillby gasped in a panic "OH NO!" quickly Grillby looked around for something to put out the fire. Running to his large kitchen sink Grillby flipped it on and ran back to Gaster picking him up bridal style and rushing back to the sink only to drop the skeleton into the large sink. The rushing water quickly soaking the skeleton and putting out the flames.

"Ah!" Gaster said being quickly cover in water he floundered a bit "oh my goodness!" He exclaimed turning the water off.

Grillby's flames crackled and popped in a frenzy causing his voice to be distorted slightly "ssssssso ssssssorry! I didn't mean to-i normally don't-that doesssssssn't-i mean-oooooh i'm ssssssssssorry." Grillby's head fell into his hands as he slid down a wall opposite of the sink sitting with his knees drawn up to his chest. Slowly Grillby peeked out at the drenched skeleton "i can loan you sssssssome clothesssss to wear."

Gaster blushed at the apologizing man. "It's okay! I shouldn't have been behind the bar! Are you okay?" He asked climbing out of the sink.

Grillby shook his head standing up slowly "i sssshould be assssking if you are ok. I'm the one who ssssspilt your drink on you." Grillby went to help Gaster but at the last minute thought better of it. Which left him awkwardly standing with his arms slightly outstretched.

Gaster got out and gazed at him questioningly before realizing "oh! I am sorry I'm all wet!" He said backing away quickly looking for something to dry off with.

Grillby realizing that all he had was small wash cloths to dry things with held up a hand in a wait symbol "wait here i'll go get you sssssomething to dry off with and to change into." Grillby quickly went up a set of stairs to his apartment upstairs. Rushing to his unused guest bathroom he grabbed a large towel. Going to his room looking through his dresser drawers to see if he had anything that would fit the skeleton Grillby grabbed a handmade long sleeve fireproof sweater and a pair of jeans. Pausing to thinking for a minute Grillby grab a pair of sock and boxers. With his large bundle Grillby made his way back down the stairs. Missing the last step Grillby face planted in front of the skeleton.

Gaster rushed over and tried to help him up he had dried his hands "oh dear oh dear I am so sorry..." He said.

Grillby let out a chuckle slowly getting back on his feet. "It'ssss not your fault i tripped. Now, here." Grillby handed Gaster the towel and sat the clothes on a table while making his way to the door. "I'll g-go ssssso you can change." walking back out into his bar Grillby notice the lack of patrons in his bar. On each table where a customer was sitting was their money to pay for their food and drinks. Glancing up to his clock Grillby's flames turned almost white in shock.

Gaster shuffled around and got undressed hugging himself looking at his misshapen ribcage he quickly changed into the provided clothes even the boxers. he knew he never should have went out.

Grillby couldn't believe so much time had passed. Oh what would his customers think?! Grillby buzzed around cleaning up the bar gathering money and dirty dishes. he placed the dishes in a bin for now. Wiping down the tables and grabbing a broom Grillby started to sweep. He had so much work to do. How could he have let himself get so distracted.

Gaster walked back in blushing as he was wearing the others clothes the jeans were a bit loose and the tip of a hip bone made itself known every now and then "um... Thank you for the clothes... Oh all your customers... I am so sorry please allow me to help you clean!" He insisted taking the dishes back. He felt so self conscious the sweater hugged his form and showed clearly how his rib cage didn't look right

Grillby was startled by Gaster's voice he had almost forgotten the other was here. Gathering the rest of the dishes Grillby walked them into the kitchen. Grillby blushed blue at Gaster starting to wash the dishes "th-thank you. No one hasss ever helped me before." Grillby couldn't help but think that Gaster looked beautiful in his clothes.

"Oh well I caused you such inconvenience it is only right... I don't get out much... I was kicked out tonight and told not to return till at least nine... I always make such a mess..." Gaster sighed.

Grillby chuckled nodded at Gaster's barrowed clothes "you messsssy I don't ssssssee it." setting his load of dishes next to the sink Grillby grabbed a clean rag to wipe down his bar. "I can undersssstand being kicked out and told not to come back for a while. If you haven't noticed I don't leave my bar very much. I live here, work here, thissss issss where I meet new people."

Gaster nodded "I am surprised you are so nice I would think you got out a lot..." He said washing the dishes. "I live at my lab mostly with my boys... But we have a house here in Snowdin where we are staying right now... The Queen ordered some time off after I nearly lost one of my boys in an experiment" he said gently touching one of the cracks in his face.

Grillby almost dropped his rag. Walking over to lay a gentle hand on Gaster's shoulder Grillby spoke softly "oh I'm sssso ssssorry. Though the war isss over the underground can ssssstill be dangeroussss to little onessss. I almossst losssss my niece once when ssssshe almossst tripped into a river in waterfall. I wouldn't let myssself watch over her alone for the longessst time. I wassss sssscared I would make another misssstake and losssse her."

"Yes it is but I have been assured that no matter what sort of incompetent parent I am the fact that I am trying to raise my boys makes up for it." Gaster chuckled "still makes it a bit difficult especially since my eldest only has 1 HP because of me" he said continuing his dishes before chuckling and shaking his head "but that's enough of my problems I am sure you hear too many to care"

Grillby gasped at that knowledge. Only one HP how terrifying no wonder this man was forced out. Grillby frowned at the last comment turned Gaster around to face him "I alwaysssss care about a perssssonssss problemssss no matter how many I've heard that day. I will alwaysssss care becaussssse I know I might be the only one to care. Sssssso do NOT think you are any different to me. I care."

Gaster blushed a bit at the touch and then smiled "thank you..." He said reaching to touch him but his hands were wet so he shot them back heck he didn't even know why he wants to touch him at all.

Realizing how close they were Grillby backed up his flames turning blue in a blush stuttering "ss-s-s-sorry I get kind of emotional when people tell me that there ideassss or feelingsss don't really matter. I guesssss I felt that way for ssssso long I don't want anyone elssse to feel that way." Grillby rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed "well I need to finissssh up." quickly Grillby escaped into the bar wiping it down with more pressure than needed mutter under his breath "ssssstupid sssssstupid ssssstupid"

Gaster looked surprised at his escape and got back to work thinking he offended the other "stupid stupid stupid now you made him feel bad" he muttered and finished his task and hesitantly walked into the bar "the dishes are done Mr. Is there any other way I can help?"

Grillby jump at the sound of Gaster's voice. Grillby looked around for anything else that needed to be done not finding anything. "Pleasssse Mr. Wingdingssss, call me Grillby. I don't ssssee anything elssse that needssss to be done, but if you sssstill want that hot chocolate I wouldn't mind sssstaying longer."

"Oh! Please just Gaster! Call me Gaster... And no I wouldn't dare trouble you for that. You must be tired and ready to.. Well whatever you do when you don't run the bar..." He said not wanting to trouble the nice elemental.

Grillby tested the name "Mr. Gasssster… Gasssster…" Grillby smiled at Gaster shaking his head "no trouble at all Gasssster. I have yet to give you a drink and you've helped me sssssso much. Plussss I am enjoying the company."

Gaster smiled "I am too... Then I will accept the hot chocolate then" he said smiling as he sat at the bar..

Grillby smiled and teased Gaster as he walked to the back "i'm glad. Now pleasssse ssstay sssseated thissss time i would hate to sssspill this drink a third time."

Gaster chuckled and rubbed his skull "well I just can't resist the commands of such a hot guy" he teased back.

Grillby froze his flames turning a bright blue before he hurried into the other room. Pausing behind the door to calm himself down. Grillby asked himself bewildered "Isss he flirting with me? Oh ssssstarsssss!" deciding to instead focus on his task Grillby made the hot chocolate easily and even wiped up a batch of fries for them to share.

Gaster waited twirling his thumbs feeling like an idiot for flirting to much.

Grillby walked out will a cup and a plate filled with fresh fries handing Gaster the cup and setting the plate beside him "i thought you might be getting hungry. I mean i wasssss. It'ssss ok if you're not." Grillby then grabbed him a glass and a bottle off his shelf pouring him a drink of alcohol and walking to sit next to Gaster on a stool the plate of fries between them.

Gaster smiled "I'll try to eat it... I'd rather kiss the cook instead though" Gaster chuckled pointing to the apron he was wearing though. It was a joke that Grillby's niece had given him. Gaster then covered his face "stars I am sorry. I resort to stupid flirty puns when near cute guys or when I am nervous..." He said stuffing his face with fries so he can shut up.

Grillby looked down at the apron forgetting he even put it on quickly taking it off. Grillby's flames when a bright blue as he muttered "Y-you think i'm cute. Ssssstarssssss." knocking back his drink Grillby slammed the cup down and grabbed Gaster by the sweater yanking him close. Changing his mind last second Grillby kissed Gaster's cheek only a few inches from his teeth. Pulling back quickly Grillby turn and faced the bar eyes wide. What had he done!

Gaster was so shocked when Grillby abruptly released him after the surprise kiss he fell forward onto Grillby. "Ah!" He wrapped his arms around him as they both fell and hit the ground his left arm popping off

Grillby blinked at Gaster ontop of him before noticing his arm laying next to him. Grillby's flames when low and a white color his flames quivering "ooooh ssstarssss." quickly Grillby sat up pulling Gaster onto his lap. His eyes wide Grillby gather his healing magic his hands shaking in a panic as he looked at Gaster's shoulder where is arm should be "i-it'ssss ok-it'sss alright-i can fix thisssss-you jussst need some healing magic."

Gaster was blushing at being in the handsome bartender's lap. He then caught sight of the panic and the healing magic. "Oh no! No! Don't worry it's fine promise! It's just a simple dislocation!" He said and grabbed his arm trying to reattach it but kept dropping it. Seeing the panic this caused Gaster kept apologizing "I'm sorry!"

Grillby paused trying to calm down and comprehend what the skeleton was saying "w-what?"

"Its normal! Um... My body is held together by magic and sometimes when things like this happens the connection is broken... I once made the king wet his pants when I had fallen completely apart after exhausting my magic in an experiment..." Gaster said, that experience had been extremely embarrassing for both parties..

Grillby nodded in understanding "oh!" relaxing knowing that his new friend was not going to be dusted. "Here let me help you then." gently Grillby picked up Gaster's arm and looked at the sweater sleeve where the arm was to go. "Hmmmm. Here lift up the ssssweater it will be eassier that way." Grillby tugged lightly at the bottom of the sweater.

Gaster's eyes widened "no!" He said taking the sweater in his one hand and pulling it down. Looking a bit panicked he didn't want someone so handsome to see how ugly he was. "I mean... Uh can you just... Try to shove it through the sleeve?" He asked not looking at Grillby.

Grillby blinked in shock at the outburst. Realization dawned on him causing him to gently smile at Gaster. "If you wissssh me too i can, but firsssst." Grillby handed Gaster his arm leaning back from the skeleton in his lap. Grillby grabbed the bottom of his own shirt with both hands yanking it over his head. His flames waving in the air at the freedom. Dropping his shirt next to him, Grillby allowed Gaster to look at his flamy torso show casing his deep orange flames along with many gray lines showing his scars from war and the new ones on his arms from the coco being split earlier. "We all have our ssssscarsssss if that issss what you are worried about."

Gaster was confused when the other leaned away from him and then his sockets widened when his shirt began coming off. When it was gone Gaster could do nothing but stare. He felt his jaw slack a little as all higher brain function left as purple glowing saliva began coming out the side of his mouth. "Fuck my gay ass..." He whispered looking ready to pass out, he was gorgeous.

Grillby looked at Gaster when he whispered "what wassss that?" noticing the purple coming from the skeleton's mouth Grillby began to worry again leaning close to the other Grillby asked sincerely "are you ok Gasssster? Do you want me to put your arm back?"

Gaster shook himself and blushed "oh my where are my manners! I am so sorry!" He said face entirely purple "yes arm please... And... Uh... I guess you can take the sweater off... Just I'm not... Handsome like you..." He muttered and raised the sweater with his arm trying to wiggle out of it showing off his too slim rib cage that was shaped funny.

Grillby blushed at the compliment. Helping Gaster out of the rest of the sweater Grillby eye his ribs for a few seconds before focusing on recounting Gaster's arm. Holding the arm Grillby looked to Gaster kind of lost "um… how do i?"

The ribs were beautiful to probably anyone but Gaster. He sighed "okay now put the top of the humerous near the joint and hold it till the magic grabs it and pulls it in."

Grillby nodded doing as he was told waiting for a few seconds before he felt the magic grab it from him. Smiling in awe at the site Grillby hugged Gaster tightly before pulling back and holding the skeleton by his shoulders scanning the arm and the rest of Gaster's torso "that wasssss amazing! You're amazing!" Grillby pulled Gaster in for another hug.

Gaster blushed and hugged back "oh thank you... I'm not that special" he blushed more and basked in the warmth of the other.

Grillby continued hugging Gaster shaking his head now clearly excited "oh but you are! Being able to do that issss amazing! I mean elementalssss can kind of do that, but it takessss a lot of magic and energy." contimplating Grillby lightly touched Gaster's ribs. "It doesssss make me question though… are ribsssss ssssuppossssed to be like thisssss?"

Gaster blushed at the compliments but then froze as Grillby touched his ribs and asked about them. His smile fell and he hugged himself. "No they are not... My family had wanted a girl and so dressed me as one, though they added corsets to push my body into looking this way even though the practice has been deemed barbaric and outlawed now. it was not noticed then since I was a tiny skeleton up until I hit my growth spurts in time for the war" he said clearly ashamed of the way his ribs looked.

Grillby gasped pulling back shocked apologizing for his mistake "ssssssorry! I-i didn't know…. I've never really-i've never ssssseen ssssskeletonsssss before… if it makessss you feel better i-i think you are beautiful. ssssssorry."

Gaster sighed "its... Okay it is expected you don't know. I just... I generally hide under my lab coat and people don't notice... I am sorry I am so self-conscious about it I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" he said

Grillby sighed rubbing his forehead slightly irritated "what did i ssssay Gasssster?"

"Ummm you were hungry so you made fries?" He asked really not remembering so resorting to a joke.

Grillby smirked before school his features again. "No, i ssssaid that I alwaysssss care about a perssssonssss problemssss no matter how many I've heard that day, I will alwaysssss care. Sssssso sssssstop thinking you are any different to me. I care about your feelingssss Gasssster."

Gaster blushed a bit before sighing Grillby said he did this for everyone so he was not special this was just common courtesy. "Oh yes right. Thank you" he said.

Grillby frowned unsure if he made his point clear. "Gasssster i really do. I've only jusssst met you but i care for you a lot. Y-you believe me right." Grillby pulled Gaster into another hug squeezing him tightly.

Gaster looked up at him "truly? That's... Nice I haven't ever had anyone like me that fast" he chuckled "I like you too... Despite all the jokes I make"

Grillby sighed in relief letting out a small "thank the sssstarssss." which Gaster could easily hear since they were so close. Grillby nodded "i like your jokessssss."

Gaster smiled "thanks most find them insufferable." He said leaning slightly into the warm chest.

Grillby laughed his chest shaking Gaster from his laughter. "Well ssssshall we finisssh our friessss? It issss getting late you might want to essscape from me sssssoon." chuckling Grillby started untangling from Gaster.

"I don't know... I could stay tangled up with you all night heck I might just MELT right here" he cackled and got up offering a hand to help him up.

Grillby chuckled blue flames joining his orange. Standing Grillby grabbed their shirts handing Gaster's his and pulling his own on. After they were both dressed again Grillby went behind the bar pouring him another drink from his alcohol section before sitting beside Gaster. Grillby popped a few fries into his mouth.

Gaster looked at the alcohol "do you get drunk off that stuff?" He asked curiously.

Grillby shook his head "not really. It givesss me more of a warm feeling. Kind of like your hot chocolate. But assss they ssssay everything in moderation."

Gaster nodded "I have only been drunk once. One time Asgore dared me to drink a bottle of ranch... Apparently that's the skeletons alcohol" he said.

Grillby had taken a slip of his drink as Gaster said this and ultimately did a spit take in laughter. Luckily the flaming alcohol only went in front of Grillby so he was able to pat it out quickly. "PSH HA HA HA really!? I'm going to have to get ssssome more ranch. Man i bet you are the besssst drunk. Heh heh heh."

"Oh no I'm not... I kissed the king and passed out dancing on a table... I am lucky the queen found it all humorous... Oh stars I couldn't look Asgore in the eye for weeks after" he groaned purple.

Grillby laughed harder clutching his sides "that ssssoundssss like a fun party!" after calming down a bit Grillby wiping away some lava tears "i guesssss you can't do that often i mean with a wife and kidssss waiting for you at home. Might get a little jealousss you kisssssing the king and all."

Gaster stopped "uh... I ummm don't have a wife... I am er..." He coughed into his hand "um I'm gay..." He said hoping that the other didn't find offense

Grillby stopped what he was doing he almost stopped breathing. Instantly all the tension left him and he sighed out a loud "thank the ssssstarssss." before looking at Gaster in horror. Crap he said that out loud! Grillby slapped his hands over his mouth his flames going blue.

"What do you mean... Oh wait... The kiss on the cheek from earlier... OH MY STARS YOU'RE GAY!" he said pointing a finger at him.

Grillby turn bright blue and gave a small squeak from under his hands when Gaster shouted. Quickly Grillby clamped his hands over Gasters teeth embarrassed Grillby stuttered "d-don't sssssay th-thingsss like that. Or a-at leasssst not sssso l-loud."

Gaster's eyes widened "oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean... If you are in the closet... I am so sorry..." Gaster said he was so open about that aspect of himself he forgot others weren't.

Grillby leaned against the bar with a sigh "it'ssss just…. I grew up where that was wrong. It'ssss taken me sssso long to be able to admit to it… that it'sss ok…. And i've never been in a relationsssship before sssso i'm not even ssssure about it…. Everything issss jussst sssso confussssing!" Grillby huffed throwing up his hands and flopping his head onto the bar top.

Gaster frowned "I am sorry... Since I was raised to be a girl I was always expected to marry a man it just so happened my preferences at least matched up to that expectation though my gender did not" he said and patted his back and blushed "would you... Would you like to try it out? Being with a male I mean... I can.. Help a little" he said blushing.

Grillby's flames went bright blue and he sat up quickly blinking at Gaster with wide eyes. Shocked Grillby asked stuttering "Y-you m-mean you would want to date m-me? B-b-but I'm made of f-fire! You're not afraid?"

Gaster shook his head "we just sort of cuddled shirtless... And you didn't hurt me... I am sure it will be fine" he said smiling a little.

Grillby nodded dumbly "yeah… we did… B-but what about your kids? W-would they even like m-me? I don't even know there names!" Grillby knew he wasn't good with kids they were always afraid of him.

Gaster thought "well that is true... The older one is Sans he's four... And Papyrus is four months. I am certain they will like you but if they don't... At least we tried right?" He said smiling softly.

Grillby nodded trying out the names "ssssanssss and Papyrussss…. I would like to meet them, but kidsss are normally afraid of me…." Grillby hesitantly reached for Gaster's hand.

Gaster let him take it and squeezed gently "my kids are too stupid to be afraid of anything." He said chuckling

Grillby chuckled smiling "I'm sssure they are wonderful… well, gassster if you want too… I would l-love to date you."

Gaster beamed at him "thank you! I can't promise you won't regret this but I can promise I'll try my hardest to make this work!" He said eyelights shining brilliantly.

Grillby beamed back glancing up at the clock caused him almost to fall off his stool it was already close to midnight "SSSSSSHOOT! Look at the time. I need to get you home" quickly Grillby grabbed their cups and plate and rushed them to the back. There was the sound of thumping as Grillby ran up the stairs and after a few minutes more as he came back down. Bolting out of the back with a thick jacket in his arms.

Gaster blushed "you... You don't have to take me home... I can walk it's so late..." He said blushing

Grillby deflated slightly "isssn't that what people dating do? I don't mind. I could help be your light in the dark?" Grillby cringed at his sad attempt at a punny pickup line.

Gaster paused and then burst out into giggles they were soft and cute his eye lights danced "that was amazing. Fine you can walk me home only if you stay the night since it is so late. I have a couch or a bed you can share." he said bargaining

Grillbys flames turn blue at the offer "t-the couch isss fine. Here I got you a jacket. Mom'sss ssssweater isss warm but it'ssss nothing compared to sssnowdin'ssss weather." Grillby chuckled handing Gaster the jacket. Shucking on one for himself.

"Thank you I do often find myself chilled to the bone" he chuckled and put it on smiling it smelled of some sort of pleasant smoke and he supposed that was Grillby's scent he liked it. He hesitantly took his hand heading for the door "alright we can do this..." He said ready to face the cold

Grillby chuckled. Getting out his keys to lock up. After turning off the lights and locking the door Grillby turned back to Gaster. "Lead the way."

Gaster smiled and lead him to his two story home and knocked.

At first Grillby thought no one would answer, but then the door flew open and all he could see was white.

Gaster omphned as he was suddenly squeezed into a large fluffy mass unable to see or breathe as his arms waving in confusion

Grillby blinked he was pressed tightly against Gaster and was surrounded by fur. A voice above them was loud but was holding back from shouting due to the time. "Where have you been!? I expected you back at 9:00 on the dot! I was worried! a little longer and I would have woken up the guard to search for you!"

"Sfhfos grj wnsfhdi" Gaster tried to speak but his words were muffled by the queen's rather large milksacs

Toriel released the two "what did you say dear? Oh! And you brought a little friend?" toriel asked as if Gaster was her small child Motioning them both inside.

Gaster walked in blushing "I said 'sorry my queen' and I really am... Were the boys okay? Did they wake any?" He asked wanting to go an look at them but restraining for now.

Grillby's eyes widened "Q-queen?!"

Gaster blushed "oh yes forgive me introductions are in order! My Queen this is Grillby he runs the bar... And we have had a very interesting night which has led to him coming over and staying the night... And Grillby this is the illustrious Queen herself magnificent baby sitter and tutor to my eldest boy the lovely lady Toriel" he said bowing grandly clearly enjoying himself

Toriel giggled at the show holding out a large paw to shake Grillby's hand "it's good to meet the ever reclusive Grillby. I've heard good things about your bar from my subjects."

Grillby nodded speechless. Taking her hand which engulfed his flames.

Gaster smiled "if we continue to see each other I promise the star struckness wears off and then you can find her as lovely as the rest of us." He chuckled.

Grillby's flames turn blue at Gaster's blant admittance. Grillby tried to cover his blue face with his hands giving out a low whine "Gasssster!"

Gaster looked over and frowned had he gone too far? Too soon? He hesitantly reached over and patted his back "are you okay?"

Toriel chuckled "I think the poor dear is embarrassed that I know you two are dating. Dear when Gaster said you were staying the night I knew. Gaster doesn't let just anyone stay over."

Grillby blued even more at that.

Gaster smiled and sighed "He's.. Still kind of in the closet my queen so please can you keep this between us?" He asked her knowing it wouldn't be a problem she was his best friend after all.

Toriel gasped "oh I'm so sorry dear. Not a word will leave my lips. Now dear I know you dying to check on your little ones so go check." shooing Gaster to the stairs.

Gaster nodded and smiled rushing up the stairs as quietly as possible to see his babies.

Toriel smiled as Gaster went "I'm going to turn in dear. I'm sure Gaster will get you sorted." she smiled and headed to the guest room where she was staying.

Grillby nodded "yesssss ma'am um goodnight"

Toriel paused on her way to the room and turned around smiling pleasantly but it was obvious this one was darker "oh and Grillby?" She said

Grillby looked up "yessss?"

"Gaster... Is a dear friend of mine in fact the dearest. And he has led a very hard life... In fact I never witnessed him smile until two years after we met. And his first joke after three... Now I trust you will not make his life any harder nor do anything to take those smiles or jokes away. You wouldn't do such a thing right?" She asked the room suddenly darker where not even Grillby's body lit anything the only light coming from a ball of fire in the queen's hand that lit her face ominously

Grillby shook his head squeaking out a "n-no never."

Toriel smiled and soon everything was back to normal "delightful! Well goodnight Grillby sleep well!" She said and went to her room. A minute or two later Gaster returned "ah both are safe and sound" he smiled.

Grillby let out a sigh of relief "g-good."

Gaster smiled and looked around "oh did Tori go to bed? I guess I did make her stay up waiting... So do you still want to sleep on the couch?" He asked.

Grillby nodded "yeah the couch is fine. I wouldn't want to intrude." plopping down on the couch.

"You wouldn't be I have a king sized bed... I know the couch can be lumpy I am not trying to pull moves on you though I promise!" He said thinking that was what Grillby was thinking he went to the closet and got pillows and blankets out taking them to him.

Grillby fidgeted "i-i jussst don't want to move to fassst." Grillby took the pillows and blankets from Gaster with a smile. "I don't want to do it wrong."

"I understand" Gaster said wishing he had this kind of relationship when he was younger. "Well then goodnight... And thank you" he said and pecked Grillby's cheek before heading upstairs

Grillby touched his cheek calling out a soft "g-goodnight." Grillby laid down pulling a thin blanket over himself and fell asleep dreaming of skeleton kisses.

Gaster dreamed of warm kisses all night and being curled next to a warm body that loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! so This fic is on hiatus until we get back to it. This is all fluff. The worst thing in this story is kissing… and it isn't even intense. Hope you enjoy! Remember to comment or message us if you have any questions!

* * *

Grillby woke up on the couch not knowing where he was but too tired to open his eyes. He felt a weight on his chest. Hearing giggles he felt something small touch his nose and cheeks. Moaning Grillby turned his head muttering "five more minutesss ssssweetie uncle Grillby is tired."

Another giggle was heard and another weight made its way onto his stomach "Uncle? What uncle?" Another slightly older but still very young voice asked.

"Huh?" Grillby slowly peeled opened his eyes seeing two small skeletons on top of him instead of fire. "Wha? Well, what do we have here?" Grillby grinned at the adorably small skeletons poking them lightly in their stomachs "are you two the famoussss ssssanssss and Papyrussss?"

The older one who seemed to have a permanent grin made it grow and raise his hands "I'm Sans! This Papy!" He said pointing to the infant who was all smiles and sunshine and sugar as he patted Grillby's face.

Grillby nodded chuckling his grin growing large Gaster's children were darling. Holding out his hand to Sans in a handshake Grillby introduced himself "it'sss a pleassssure to meet you sssanssss. My name issss Grillby." turning slightly addressing Papyrus tickling him slightly with his other hand "it'ssss a pleassssure to meet you too Papyrusss."

Sans shook it enthusiastically. Papyrus squeaked and tried to wiggle away laughing. His laughs were adorable little 'nyeheheheh' instead of common laughs.

Gaster woke from his dreams and sat up. Rubbing his skull "hhhmmmn breakfast need to make breakfast..." He muttered rolling over off the bed with a thump as he face planted and began crawling to his closest ready to fall back asleep

Laugh with the children Grillby scooped up both boys into his arms standing and headed for the kitchen "well how about we get ssssome food made. You two want to help me?"

"Elp elp!" Papy said waving his arms eagerly. Sans smiled "okay Gwillby"

Grillby smiled seeing two booster seats he sat the kids in their seats. Scooping out what the cabinets held he turned to the kids "you guys want some pancakessss?"

Sans and Papyrus nodded and cheered.

There was a cry from upstairs "ah! My kids! Sans! Papyrus where are you!" Gaster yelled running down stairs looking around even lifting couch cushions looking panicked "you two know daddy does not like hide and seek!"

Hearing Gaster yelling Grillby poked his head out of the kitchen "Gassssster?"

Gaster rushed over "oh Grillby I forgot you were here I can't talk right not now I must find my so- oh..." He said seeing them over Grillby's shoulder Sans waved at him and Gaster sighs waving back

Grillby smirked patting his shoulder leading him to the kitchen "We are making pancakessss. You want to join ussss?"

Gaster nodded and sighed kissing both his children on the forehead "morning my little ones" he said as Papyrus hugged his face and Sans kissed his chin "morning daddy" Sans said as Gaster stood smiling and helped Grillby with pancakes.

Grillby turned grinning at the kids handing them a measuring cup and a bag of chocolate chips "here kiddossss meassssure out how many chocolate chipssss you want in the pancakessss."

Papyrus giggled tried to naw open the bag as Sans held the cup.

Grillby giggled walking over to Papyrus "here let me help." ripping the package open Grillby helped him hold it as Papyrus tilted the bag.

Sans held the cup as Papyrus tilted and only filled it halfway before stopping. Sans whined "no Papy! More!" He said and Papyrus nyeh'd and shook his head.

Grillby smiled "ok thankssss for the help boysss" taking the cup and chocolate chips Grillby subtly added a few more where Sans could see before adding it to Gaster's mix.

Sans beamed and clapped happily.

Gaster chuckled "you've probably made their day. I knew they wouldn't be scared of you" he said with a smile.

Grillby beamed at Gaster "they are wonderful. I'm ssssso glad they like me." Grillby giggle "I must sssay that wasss the BESSST way to be woken up."

Gaster smiled "I am glad you are enjoying yourself" Gaster said as he helped cook he liked this it felt so so... Domestic... It was nice.

Grillby smiled muttering under his breath "tiny handsss. Sssssso tiny." as he worked. Finding plates and cups Grillby set the table.

Gaster smiled "tiny clever hands they love making me have heart attacks." He chuckled and moved the booster seats to the table.

Grillby chuckled bringing the pancakes to the table pulling up a chair next to sans. While Gaster sat between the two boys. Serving everyone some pancakes Grillby asked Sans "do you want me to cut them up for you?"

Sans huffed and crossed his arms "I am big I can do it!" He said reaching for the butter knife with his small hands.

Gaster rolled his eyelights. "Just give it a minute" he said to Grillby as he cut Papyrus's up into little itty bitty pieces and let the baby pick at them happily.

Grillby snickered patting Sans head "okay. If you change your mind jussst tell me. I sssstill cut up my niece'ssss pancakessss and ssshe'sss almossst nine." working on his own pancakes before pausing. "Oh drinkssss!"

Gaster got up "I'll get them. What will you have?" He asked Grillby unsure of he could have anything but alcohol. He poured a small cup of orange juice for Sans and then filled a sippy cup with Milk for Papyrus.

Sans took the butter knife and started to try and cut his pancakes he was using the wrong side of the knife…

Grillby chuckled "yeah I wouldn't think you would have any alcohol in your houssse, but anything without a large amount of water in it will do." easily he turned sans's knife around to the right side with a gentle smile.

Sans looked amazed with the knife actually did what it was supposed to "are you magic?" He asked eyelights flashing into little stars it was adorable!

Gaster hummed and looked around and actually found a bottle of vanilla extract "oh! Here is this its pure vodka with vanilla I doubt it'll taste good though..." He said and handed it over with a jar of condensed cranberry juice.

Grillby laughed "no, sssanssss not magic jussst old age. Heh heh. thank you Gasssster I'm sssssure it will work fine."

Sans stilled looked awed as he clumsily cut his pancakes still not making much progress.

Gaster smiled and gave them over and sat down "would you like help Sans?" He asked seeing Sans was probably ready to accept.

Sans pouted then looked up at Grillby "I want Gwillby to cut them!" Sans stated determined Papyrus laughed and joyfully smushed pancakes in agreement.

Gaster smiled "if he wants too" he chuckled eating his food. He was so pleased that his kids were accepting Grillby even if they didn't work out as a couple he hoped they could be good friends

Grillby's flames turn blue at sans's words. "Of coursssse sssansss." Grillby easily cut up sans's pancakes giving Sans his fork back when he was done.

Sans smiled "tank you!" He said missing the 'h' noise but began stuffing his face happily.

Papyrus smiles as he eats his by now smashed pancakes

Grillby smiled "you are very welcome sssansss. Thank you Gassster for having me. I haven't had ssssuch a great time in a while."

Gaster smiled "I have not either. usually my mornings are very hectic. It is nice to have another adult at the table." He said gazing at him warmly.

Grillby chuckled warmly looking sceptical at the children "you mean to tell me that ssssanssss and Papyrusss are not the perfect angelssss they are now?"

"No! They may have inherited my charms and sweet disposition but don't let it fool you! They are as mischievous as they come" he said patting Papy's head "this one does all the encouraging while Sans does the work" he said.

Grillby laughed a loud, crackling, deep laugh. clutching his sides as he leaned over. Wiping his lava tears away and glancing over at Gaster grinning widely at him.

Gaster pouted puffing his cheek bones out "you don't believe me" he said looking positively adorable.

Sans giggled at his dad announcing proudly "tats because we are angles like Gwillby said!"

Grillby went into squeaked filled laughter nodded his head.

"Liiiiieeeessssss" Gaster said embarrassed as he picked his son up and took him to the sink to wash his face "filling Grillby with false expectations shame on you" he chuckled starting to wash his face.

Sans looked shocked "I don'ts lie! I wouldn't give Gwillby any false expectors!"

Oh Grillby was dying Now. He had went into a silent shaking laughter. leaning too far and falling out of his chair onto the floor still laughing but with a few whines of pain mixed in.

Gaster turns and snorted before laughing "oh now look what we've done Sans... Are you alright?" He asked going over shuffling Sans in one arm and trying to pull Grillby up with the other but he couldn't stop laughing himself.

Standing up with Gaster's help Grillby wiped away his lava tears trying to catch his breath back. Grillby giggled a little more give the skeletons a breathless "fine. I'm good. Haven't laughed that hard in agessss."

Gaster smiled "I am beginning to see a pattern here" he said hand still on Grillby feeling the warmth under his fingers.

Grillby tilted his head in confusion "pleasssse enlighten me to thissss pattern."

Gaster shook his head "I might tell you later" he said smiling as he held Sans. "Right now I need to clean Papyrus of his mess... Would you like to hold Sans?" He asked petting his Son's skull.

Smiling Grillby eagerly taking Sans into his arms tickling the boy gently before going serious "now sssansss we have sssome important thingsss to discusssss."

Sans looked up at him confused at the seriousness "what?" He asked with wide sockets.

Grillby trying to keep serious "well for ssstarterssss I don't know your favorite color." Grillby couldn't help the grin that broke through at the end.

Sans looked startled but giggled "bwue!"

Grillby smiled sitting down in a chair with Sans in his lap. He faked surprise "oh really! I love blue too. Though orange isss my favorite. I mean how can it not be? My whole body isss orange." putting a finger on his chin in thought before holding up in a "aha" moment Grillby looked back to Sans "another thing you have failed to tell me isss your favorite animal."

Sans and Papyrus giggled at himself saying he was orange.  
Sans smiled "rock!" He said in response to his question.

Gaster sighed "I gave him a pet rock and since then I can't convince him they aren't animals" he said

Grillby just grinned and nodded "my niece hasss a pet rock too. Do you take good care of your pet rock? They are a big ressssponsssibility."

Sans nodded and beamed "I feed him everyday! And daddy takes us on walks with him! But Papy is jewwy cause he can't walk yet!" Sans said laughing as Papyrus nyeh'd hearing his name.

Grillby nodded looking very impressed "wow sssansss I'm impressssed! You are a very resssponsssible little ssskeleton. Now sssansss I've asssked you quite a few quessstionsss do you have any you would want to asssk me?"

Sans though and tapped his face "where from? You stay? What do you do?" He asked smiling

Grillby chuckled patting Sans head "asssking all the hard quessstionsss first I sssee…. Hmm. Well I'm from hotland but I live here in sssnowdin. I own a bar and that'sss where I live and work. Asss for if I am ssstaying you will have to asssk your dad that one."

Sans listened and smiled "daddy daddy! He stay?" He asked and Gaster blushed "as long as he wants to stay" he said looking at Grillby slightly hopeful.

Grillby's flames went blue he has blushed more since meeting this skeleton than when he was a small flame living with his embarrassing mother. Stuttering Grillby looked between the two hopeful faces starting to feel distressed "i-i mean i would love too… b-but i have the bar a-and i… i d-don't want to russssh thisss… i mean." quickly Grillby picked Sans up and placed him in his booster seat wringing his hands nervously slowly backing to the door. "N-not that i don't like you! I do! i really like you… it'sss just i feel thissss isss going way to fassst."

Gaster panicked "no! I didn't mean it that way! I don't want to rush you or make you uncomfortable! Oh dear..." He said wringing his own hands he kept getting caught up in silly fantasies of being a couple he kept forgetting that Grillby was new to this. He set Papy back in his seat. And went after him "Grillby I am soooo sorry my behavior has been unacceptable..." Oh gods he's ruined everything he knew it.

Grillby couldn't meet Gaster's eyes deciding that the floor was better to look at. His flames were low as he shook his head "no, no you are great… it'sss me… i knew i ssshouldn't have done thisss… you dessserve sssomeone better. Sssomeone that knowsss what they are doing…. Oh ssstarsss i alwaysss messss everything up." Grillby ran a hand through his flames knowing he screwed up muttering "thisss issss why i've never got a date."

"But you did get a date! You got me! And that was with both of us being our complete stupid selves. And it doesn't matter if you screw up I don't care... We can work together on it..." He said smiling softly "to be honest I've never had an ongoing relationship either... Everyone flopped because I am weird... And stuff" he said smiling

Grillby sighed frustrated "i don't sssee why you're amazing! I'm just ssso..." Grillby sighed deflating. He was bland, boring, a workaholic. no one wanted to be with him. Grillby didn't want to wait to the day Gaster got tired of him that would just break his heart.

"Warm, caring, and handsome?" Gaster asked finishing the sentence. "Um... A good cook... Great with kids... What else..." He looked him up and down "a dedicated snazzy dresser..."

Grillby's head shot up his flames a bright blue shocked he stuttering "n-n-no i-i'm not. I-i'm b-boring, a w-workaholic, i don't get out much, i'm not very good at jokesss, and i'm awkward." Grillby tried to make Gaster understand.

Gaster smiled "I'm a boring, workaholic, clutz of a skeleton. Going out and meeting you is the first time I've taken a vacation since Papyrus was born... But... I want to change that I want to build a better life... With you even if it's just as friends... And I can tell you are happy too even if it's just a little" he said his eyelights wide and sincere.

Grillby's lip quivered this was the first time he truly felt that someone wanted to be with him. someone who understood him. Grillby launched himself at Gaster hugging the skeleton. Gaster has caused him to feel so many emotions that he hadn't felt since before the war. Grillby's voice quivered but he dare not cry on the skeleton, lava and bones would not mix well. "Yesss! You make me sssssso happy. I've never felt sssso underssstood. Pleasssse sssstay with me gassster. I don't care if it'sss romantic, but pleassse let usss ssstay together."

Gaster tipped back into the floor and grunted as the fire man landed on him but he squeezed him tight "I'll stay with you... Forever if I can" he said and felt his own purple tears of joy gather he felt whole and complete as well.

Grillby laughed and snuggled into the skeleton. Sans and Papyrus cheering with joy. Sans starting to sing off key "Gwillby and daddy sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-S-I-N-G! First comes me then comes papy then comes the tori and the king. We all watching you two ki-issing!"

Gaster blushed and looked up "Sans noooooo!" He said and looked at Grillby "not that I am opposed to kissing?"

Grillby chuckled blushing blue, but giving Gaster a quick peck on his teeth before he changed his mind. Quickly standing up and offering Gaster a hand to stand.

Gaster blushed and took his hand letting him help him up. He dusted himself off smiling a little.

Grillby fidgeting slightly looked to Gaster "ssssssssoooooo… what do you want to do…. I don't work today. Ssssso i'm free to do whatever."

* * *

This is as far as we got on this fic. so let us just use our imagination until we get back to it.

that they all went to the park that day. made snowmen. had a jolly good time. after a few great years Grillby finally asked the question "Gaster will you marry me." Gaster is in shock, but shakes his head in a no. Grillby is destroyed! the love of his life just said no! "please Grillby do not think that i am refusing you. i was going to ask you... to marry me." oh joy! they get married. all the tears. soon they grow older their skeleton children are adults now. years later they are sitting in a field of flowers on a hill side. frisk had came and was able to set them all free. they hold hands gazing at a sunset. their last sunset. they lay down as the stars come out. Grillby's flames had dimmed in old age only giving off only a light glow. they turned to each other kissing one last time "i love you" they say in unison before giggling turning to dust. they will now live on together with the stars and the grass.

the end.


End file.
